


The Two Towers Haikus

by alpacameron



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-Roads, Dead Marshes, FF.net, Forbidden Pool, Gen, Gondor, Haikus, Isengard, Mordor, Rohan, Sauron - Freeform, The Two Towers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacameron/pseuds/alpacameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[A collection of] Haikus written about The Two Towers, second book of the LOTR Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Towers Haikus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for part of a project I did last year.  
> Also posted on my fanfiction.net account  
> •  
> I do not own LOTR.

Hobbits parted ways  
their boats have crossed the river  
Boromir is dead.

The Fellowship failed  
two Hobbits captured by orcs  
only leave Elf, Man, and Dwarf.

Riders of Rohan  
Gandalf the White and Treebeard  
Do not be hasty.

Isengard flooded  
reunited company  
feast for two Hobbits.

Across the river  
Frodo and Sam find Sméagol  
who leads to Mordor.

Foul smells and flies  
spirits in the Dead Marshes  
Don't look at the light.

The Black Gate is closed  
the three choose to go around  
the Dark Lord sees all.

Herbs and stewed rabbit  
Gollum goes to find his own  
"POE-TAY-TOES" and fish.

Soldiers of Gondor  
the brother of Boromir  
a war against Men

Faramir tells spiels  
learning of Boromir's death  
Window on the West.

Malbug and Damrod  
magnificent waterfall  
blindfolded walking.

The Forbidden Pool  
Choices of Master Samwise  
Journey to Cross-Roads.


End file.
